Fun At Ivy Springs Spa
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Selina Kyle Decides To Go To A New Spa For Some Fun. Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Muscle Growth, Pregnant, Lacatating And Threesomes.


In was a nice sunny day and the beautiful Selina Kyle aka Catwoman was driving down the Gothem City freeway on her way to one of the hottest new vacation spots "Ivy Springs Spa". In had opened only a month ago but had been having a booming outcome with the mayor's wife, female celebritys and the wifes of many state officials and all had come back looking fitter as well as much more sexy. Selina remembered seeing a picture of the police commissioner's own daughter she had grown a beautiful pair of enormous breast, a plump yet very firm butt and huge beautiful muscles all over her body. She had told the papers in was all thanks to " Ivy Springs Spa" the sight of that beautiful body had her picking up the phone and calling in her reservation for the next week. Selina had wanted a body just like 's not that her body was bad Selina had huge round white breast that bounced as she walked even if she was wearing a bra, she had large firm well muscled buttcheeks from doing a lot of squats at the gym, she also had beautiful well toned long legs from a lot of jogging at the gym as well as from out running the cops and that annoying Batman, not the mention her beautiful well toned muscular arms from doing a lot of work on the bench press at the gym and from carrying huge bags of both jewels and cash from her heist, she had some of the best abs in the gym from countless curls top all of that with a beautiful face and long silky blond hair and she could turn the heads of both men and women.

(TIME SKIP)

It was not long after leaving Gothem City that Selina was pulled her ruby red convertible into a long driveway lined by beautiful gardens with huge water fountains on both sides. As she drove down the driveway she could see beautiful muscular women jogging thru the gardens, pumping enormous amounts of iron in an outside gym and even some having hot sex on some outdoor beds like she had seen once on the beach outside a luxury hotel. As she looked at one giant sized woman climbing onto a bed with a woman who was wearing the dark green polo shirt that was clining to the woman's enormous torso, dark green shorts that showed the womans enormous legs and finally her hugh dark green sock clad feet. The sight had turned her on so much Selina couldn't wait to sign in. Soon Selina was pulling her red convertible up to the main entrance of the resort as she drove up she saw many massive amazons walking around some wore just a pair of panties, some wear socks with their panties, some wore just a little clothes but many were completely nude. The sight of these beautiful women made her special apendge grow hard under her tight pink lace thong. As she pulled into a parking space she noticed that she was not the only futa at the spa but many others were walking around with their thick hard shaft and plump testicles danging under them.

Opening her car door Selina lifted out her naked well toned left leg and set her dark pink high heel foot onto the pavement before following it with her other then climbed out to the lust filled looks of the women. Selina wore one of her favorite outfits a dark pink button up blouse that was undone enough to show a huge amount of clevage formed by her huge round white breast, a short dark pink straight skirt that reach down to just below her huge plump buttcheeks, a dark pink thong and her dark pink high heels. As Selina walked across the parking lot and enter the lobby she smiled at one of the massive staff members who was wearing only a pair of dark green bikini bottoms and was barefooted before walking up the front desk. As Selina approached the front desk she licked her red lips as she recognized the woman behind the desk as one of Gothem Cities top reformed criminals and a very sexy woman. Approaching the desk Selina greeted the woman by name "Hello there Harley Quinn, I see you got a new job and I must say you are looking incrediblely sexy out of that harlequinn costume". Behind the desk a redheaded woman smiled and waved " Hey there pretty kitty long time no see, I see you have a reservation for a week mmmm your going to look even hotter than you do now, also you will not believe who the owner is its Pamela and you will love how she looks, now lets check you in then you and I can have some fun". Selina smiled at her old criminal aqqentence as the sexy Harley began to type on her computer keyboard to check her in. As Harleys fingers moved over the keyboard Selina slowly ran her eyes over Harleys new body. Harley had enormous muscular arms and legs that she would love to run her hands over, she had hard twelve pack abs that you could bounce a quarter off of, she also had enormous round and very plump buttcheeks and last she had massive white round milk heavy breast. All of this was mostly covered by a dark green cut off t-shirt, a pair of dark green cotton panties and dark green sandels on her huge barefeet. Soon Harley was done and giving her the key to bunglow 8 along with a dark green folder that told her about the spa treatments as well held a map of the resort. Taking a quick look over the folder she smiled at Harley before saying "Well beautiful are you ready to have that fun or are you still working" Harley smiled and reached to caress her clevage before licking her finger "Well pretty kitty my swift is over how about I show you to your bunglow then you can enjoy all of this" here Harley jestered to her massive amazon body before another muscular woman stepped up and slapped Harley on her dark green pantied clad left buttcheek "Go on Harley its my turn on the desk mmm and enjoy that beauty". Selina watched as Harley giggled and patted the woman enormous right buttcheek before walking around the counter and gently taking her hand "Come on pretty kitty lets get you to that bunglow so you can help me with my fat wet pussy". Walking thru the lobby and down a short hallway then exited thru a siding glass door then down a cobblestone path passed a giant swimming pool that had muscular woman swimming and laying in the sun the women around the pool wore bikini bottoms and some just walked around completely naked. As they passed the pool Harley led her down the path until they reached bunglow 8. As they reached the door Harley turned to Selina before saying "Well here's your bunglow pretty kitty now open the door and lets hit the bedroom". Taking the key card from Harleys huge hand she quickly unlocked the door before pulling in her rolling suitcase inside. As she kicked off her dark pink high heels and began to look around or at least she tried for no sooner had her large barefeet touched the bunglow carpet then she was being lifted into a pair of enormous barearms and carried to what she guessed was the bedroom by Harley. As Harleys huge barefeet padded aross the carpet Selina hear giggling "Time for some naked fun my pretty kitty, I can't wait to get into your panties I've heard you are hung like a horse with heavy testicles full of cum. Selina smiled at hearing that she was very pound of her horse sized penis and her heavy testicles her live-in-maid had screamed herself horse many times while riding her enormous package as it steached out both her womb and inflated her belly to the point she looked five months pregnant. As they arrived at the bedroom she watched as Harleys huge left barefoot kicked the door all the way open before walking in Selina was then carried to the bed and sat down. As her huge dark pink skirt clad butt hit the mattress Harley spoke " Well pretty kitty in the bedside table you'll find a special formula that Red I mean Doctor Isisly created in order to have fun with this beautiful sexy body you will have to drink your first dosage but I think you should take off all your cloths or they will rip now that they'll fit when your done with your spa treatment "

Deciding that her cloths didn't matter as they where going to be way to small after this. Reaching out Selina took Harleys left hand and guided her to sit down on the bed before standing up. Turning to what was about to become her first amazon lover she very seductive said "You sit there a let me give you a pre-sex show Harley". She then lended over and sealed the promise with a very hot kiss on the lips that causing a deep moan to rumble from Harleys massive breast. As Selina pulled back she watchedHarley lean back on the bed as she did the tight cut off dark green t-shirt pulled super tight over Harley massive round breast so tight Selina thought the shirt may just rip open but surprisingly it didn't. Turning from the sexy sight Selina patted around the massive canopy bed to the small bedside table and pulled open the drawer inside she found eight test tudes filled with a blueish green liquid that almost seemed to glow. Picking up the tube that had a label with a one on it Selina closed the drawer and walked back to In front of Harley. When she stepped in front of her soon-to-be lover Selina smiled as she popped the stopper and quickly downed the liquid as she had no idea how it was going to taste but found it had an apple taste to it. As the liquid slid down into her well toned belly she began to seductive dance for Harley while she waited for the formula to start working as she bent over to kiss Harleys enormous clevage she started to feel a tingling all over her body then she started to grow. The transformation started in her large barefeet as they swelled up to a huge pair of feet, then her long barelegs started to swell up with muscles until they were enormous and had caused a rip to form on both sides of her dark pink skirt, next came her hips, her penis and her huge butt each expanded her hips ripped thru the sims of both her dark pink skirt along with the sims of her tight pink lace thong before they fell to the floor around her huge barefeet this freed both her expanding white buttcheeks as they swelled up to enormous round and very giggly white orbs while and also her huge penis with its bull sized testicles which swelled as well to an enormous 24inch long 20inch wide shaft with softball sized testicles dangling under it as her new penis grow Harley who was looking right at it gasp "Oh wow pretty kitty your going to streach my pussy more than anyone has yet and those testicles are the biggest I've seen here". Giving her soon-to-be lover a smile Selina flexed her arms and watched as they grow enormous while also ripping thru her button down dark pink blouse sleeves before finally flexing her chest as she did Selina watched the blouse bulge and streach as her huge breast grow until with a mighty loud (POP) all of the buttons flew off and two massive, white ,round and very milk heavy breast popped out of her now open blouse. As Selina looked at her new beautiful breast which were leaking a little milk she felt two strange feelings the front was on top of her head and the other was right over her new enormous bare buttcheeks she felt like something was growing and only became aware of it went Harley gasp " Your growing cat ears and a cat tail Oh how sexy pretty kitty". Seeing a floor length mirror in the corner of the bedroom Selina patted over to have a look and gasp herself for when she looked into the mirror she saw on top of her head two pointed red furred cat ears take moved as she looked them she also saw waving around behind her back a long furry red cat tail. The sight was shocking but not unpleasant it was also very sexy she was now really a Catwoman it seemed that the formula had worked with her the cat DNA inside her system. Turning back to Harley she licked her ruby red lips and seductively started patting back to the massive canopy bed while wiggling her enormous hips. As Selina patted over she seductively spoke "Are you ready to have sex with a real Catwoman honey". Harley looked at her with pure lust before standing from the massive canopy bed and started to flex every muscle in her body causing the tight fitting dark green cut off t-shirt and cotton panties to suddenly rip along the sims before falling to the floor. As Harleys cloths hit the floor Selina bent her enormous muscular legs before launching herself at the other muscular beauty the hit knocked the wind out of Harley as her naked back hit the soft mattress and a massive anthro catwoman landed on top of her. As Selina landed on top of Harley she bent down and sealed their lips together in a hot passionate kiss while gently rubbing her new massive breast and new enormous penis against her sexy body.


End file.
